Playing I Spy
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Agent Kinsley notices something strange while Mulder is driving with Scully riding shot-gun. Set during the episode, Detour.


_Just a short one-shot set in the POV of Agent Kinsley from the episode Detour. This is set when Mulder and Scully are in the front and the other two agents are in the back, asleep. I wonder what would've happened if they would have actually made it to that conference, it sure sounded fun, haha. Anyway, I don't own the X-Files, Chris Carter does. He was one smart fella. Hope this isn't bad._

_Edit: Changed some minor grammatical errors.  
_

* * *

When I woke up in the backseat hours had passed since I had handed over the wheel to Agent Mulder, a task he was practically eager to receive. It was dark now, Agent Stonecypher was snoring in the seat beside me, her face pressed against the glass of the backseat window. The quiet voices of Agents Mulder and Scully filled the remaining silence.

"Come on, please."

I could hear Agent Scully sigh in exasperation, "Mulder, you can't be serious? It's the middle of the night, all I can see is the road and the occasional tree!"

"Humor me," said Agent Mulder, I can tell he's probably giving her that smile that I hear other women at the agency talk about. That smile that is said to break down any woman, along with the occasional man.

She sighs again but says, "Fine, you go first."

Agent Mulder laughs delightedly, "Okay, hm…" There's a long pause before he yelps, "AH! I've got it!"

"Ssh! Do you want to wake up Mr. and Mrs. Teambuilder?" Agent Scully whispers harshly, looking into the backseat. I swiftly close my eyes, feigning sleep.

Agent Mulder laughs, "If Kinsley can sleep through Stonecypher sawing logs back there, I am _absolutely _sure that I can't wake him up."

When Agent Scully turned back around, I open my eyes once again, curious of what they were up to. I had heard many stories about the two agents sitting in the front seat, some of them being rather strange. Most say they're absolutely nuts and that the bureau just keeps them around to keep an eye on them. Which, in a way, makes sense. The two of them work in the basement on cases that do with aliens. A sinking feeling surfaces in me, is Agent Mulder even fit to be driving us? My worry, however, is put on the back-burner as curiosity surfaces in me. During my thoughts, Agent Scully had moved strangely close to Agent Mulder; the console barely separating them.

"Okay Mulder, what I'm I looking for?"

"Well Scully what you're looking for is right in front of you." I could practically hear his smile. I move a bit closer so I can see the two agents in the front seats a little clearer.

"My, my did I detect a suggestive meaning there, _Agent_ Mulder?" I could hear her smile too, they were teasing each other. Another thing that I had heard about the two of them is that they're very close. Which is nice, I suppose, it's always good to be close to your partner.

"Mm, why yes it was, _Agent_ Scully. Question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"I think I know." Then Agent Scully did something I never thought I would have ever seen, she leaned over and kissed Agent Mulder. There were many rules about inner-office relationships, so many rules. There had been many rumors about exactly how close Agent Scully and Mulder were together but never to this extent.

As Agent Stonecypher begins to wake up, the two immediately separate. She blearily looks around and then smiles at me sleepily, "Are we there yet?"

"Nah, we've got about another four hours," answers Agent Mulder, his voice still filled with mirth.

I then pretend to wake up, "Mm, what time is it?"

"3:43," answers Agent Scully, her voice also brimming with happiness.

It had been four hours since I had handed over the wheel. "Do you want to switch out?"

"No, I think we're just fine."

I roll my eyes a bit, of course they are. Agent Stonecypher falls back asleep almost in an instant, once again filling the car with her snores. In the light from the console, I see Agent Scully linking her hand with Agent Mulder, her head resting on his shoulder. He kissed her hair, muttering something too low for me to here but I can only guess what he said based on her response, "I love you too." Silence fell over them, silent snores coming from the front seat.

I lean back in my seat, I should report them. They most certainly didn't need to be working together and sleeping together. When Agent Stonecypher falls against me though, her head now resting on my shoulder I think to myself, 'What the hell?' Perhaps when Agent Mulder and Agent Scully move back into the backseat on the way back I could persuade Agent Stonecypher to play I Spy with me.


End file.
